


Days of Lovers Past

by GoringWriting



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Charles, BAMF Tony Stark, Canon Disabled Character, Charles Xavier has a Ph.D in Adorable, Charles in a Wheelchair, Charles is a Professor, Civil War Team Iron Man, F/F, F/M, M/M, Post X-Men: First Class, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Time Travel, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-06-22 03:11:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15572412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoringWriting/pseuds/GoringWriting
Summary: Erik just wanted to have a nice life with Charles. Sharing tender kisses and searching for kids in need. But of course the universe hates that idea because now he has to deal with his, Charles, and Hank's future selves falling through a wormhole of all things along with a bunch of people Erik doesn't know and nor does he want to know. All he wants to do is send them back and maybe get his and Charles' older selves back together.





	1. Chapter 1

“Good morning Charles,” Erik says smiling at his lover's sleepy face.

“Is morning?” Charles mumbles sleepily and his hand that's gripping the covers goes in search of a hand hold on Erik's shirt only to realize that Erik is shirtless.

“Oh…” Charles breathes out cheeks turning slightly pink. Erik chuckles softly and runs his fingers through Charles’ hair.

“Yes Darling?” Erik says smiling.

“You...we... I,” Charles says.

“Has the great lecturer finally lost his words?” Erik teases. 

“You're mean,” Charles pouts and burrows his face into Erik's chest. Erik kisses his head and burying his face in his hair.

Erik is just about to drift back off to sleep when there's an insistent knocking on his door.

“Charles? E...Erik? There's something you both will want to see,” Hank croaks from the door.

“You couldn't have told me that he was there?” Erik says kissing Charles back awake.

“Come on Charles. Hank was making that voice he does when he's not sure if he's having an stroke or needs a vacation,” Erik says holding the chair still so that Charles can lower himself into it.

“Thank you darling,” Charles says brushing a kiss to the underside of Erik's chin making his lover twitch and Charles smiles knowingly against the one ticklish spot on Erik.

Charles rolls his chair through the halls. If he needs help Erik trusts Charles to ask him for it. 

Hank is already gone so they search for an abnormally large group of people. Because if anything was bad enough to cause Hank to use the voice then it's probably attracted most everyone on the grounds.

Sure enough there's a large group of their family gathered around a crater in the ground.

“What's happened?” Erik asks stepping closer to the crater and in front of Charles who sighs and rolls around him.

'one of these days you'll realize that I don't need you to protect me,’ Charles says in Erik's mind.

“Therewasthisgiantblackholeandthensuddenlythesepeoplewerefallingthrough,” Peter says and in his haste his words run together.

“It was a wormhole not a blackhole,” Hank sighs pinching the bridge of his nose.

“Whatevs,” Peter says with a shrug.

“One of them looks like an elderly Hank,” Kurt points out helpfully motioning to the third furry man laying in the crater. Sure enough there's the sight of Hank's unmistakable hair. 

“Uh, Charles? I admit that I'm at a loss here. Can you read them?” Erik asks and Charles does and wells back with a gasp.

“What is it Charles?” Erik asks quietly laying a calming hand on his shoulder.

“They're from the future. The one that looks like Hank? That is Hank. The bald one is me Erik. The man in the ugly cape is you darling. There are others with them. Allies of a sort. They were training when...when... something happened... I don't know what because they don't know what,” Charles says as fast as he can, like he's excited and wants to get the words out before someone does to mess up everything he's gonna say.

“Can you wake them?” Alex asks and Charles nods.

“I can try, my older self will be difficult to wake, he has many shields in place for such an event as a telepath entering his mind without permission,” Charles says and using his telepathy he nudges everyone awake.

Slowly their eyes open and dart around to take in their surroundings. Hanks older self recognizes them in an instant and has to lean on the person next to him for support. It's as if he's been punched in the gut.

The older Erik stares at them and then begins attempting to wake his Charles.

“Wake up Charles. If I have to deal with this then so do you,” the older Erik says and slowly the other man opens his eyes.

The minute he locks eyes on himself his eyes widen, “oh dear.”

“What's going on?” The man supporting older Hank's weight asks.

“We've traveled backwards in time and these Hank's, Erik's and my past selves,” older Charles says and everyone stares.

“It's a pleasure. However I do believe that introductions are better made in doors,” young Charles says turning around and leading them towards the house.


	2. Chapter 2

“So, shall we begin the introductions?” Charles asks as he sets the tea kettle on the stove to heat up. 

“Well you obviously know three of us,” the older Charles says.

“Plus you probably know us by reading our minds,” the shortest man says.

“Honestly why do people assume telepathy is a reason to forego good manners?” Charles says.

“I don't know. Maybe people in the future are just rude,” Erik says.

“You got so old,” Peter says examining older Erik. 

“Hush, apologize or I'll make you read lines,” Erik says.

“Don't you mean write lines?” The short man says again.

“No read. Peter can finish writing lines in fifteen seconds and some other students have similar advantageous abilities. So, I pick a book and make them read it to me aloud,” Erik says.

“The book changes depending on which student it is. For instance Kurt loves Hamlet while Peter hates it. So, we make Peter read Hamlet and Kurt read something he dislikes equally as much,” Charles says a smile on his face as Peter apologizes. 

“Peter, will you go announce that classes are cancelled for today. I have a feeling most of the staff will be involved in helping figure out how this happened,” Charles says and Peter zips off. Someone opens their mouth to speak but both Eriks hold up a finger. Not minutes after Peter has disappeared there’s a huge rumble and then there are hundreds of shouts of joy that practically shake the mansion. When the sound dies down then both Eriks motion the other person to start talking.

“I’m sorry but how could we possibly have traveled all the way back to the sixties?” the man that older Hank seems to be sticking close to says.

“Tony, you weren’t messing around with things that you shouldn’t have were you?” the blonde in that back that introduced himself as Steve says and Erik thinks he looks slightly familiar to Erik but that’s impossible. 

“Did someone hear a buzzing? I’m Tony Stark by the way,” the short man says.

“Charles, although I think you already knew that,” Charles says then looks at his older self and says, “Please tell me that you’re working with him on projecting his thoughts? A less savory telepath may use them against him.”

“Been there done that,” Tony says and Charles sees a splash of red mist from a memory.

“Why is my Stepdaughter attacking you?” Charles asks and Erik’s head whips around.

“What? Wendy is attacking someone?”

“Not Wendy, Wanda. A bunch of new aged Nazi’s used Wendy and Peter’s DNA on two Sokovian volunteers and gave them their powers,” Older Erik says.

“Are the children okay?” Erik asks.

“They are fine. Peter is a racecar driver and Wendy owns an art gallery,” Erik says and his younger self relaxes and the kettle going off causes everyone to jump. Erik pours two cup of tea one for each Charles and then places the kettle down so everyone can serve themselves and leans into the fridge. Both Charles’ spoon two sugars and when they reach to scoop a third the sugar container slides away from them.

“Erik,” Young Charles sighs affectionately.

“Doctor’s orders Charles. You’re only allowed two sugars with you tea. Don’t blame me, blame Hank,” Erik says going to hold a beer out to his older self.

“No. I don’t drink anymore,” Erik says and the two young young mutant leaders look at him in shock.

“How long did it take for my nagging to get you to change?” Charles asks and their older selves fall silent.

“I realized that anger and drinking weakened the control I have over my powers and I would rather have perfect control to protect the people I stand with opposed to the pleasant buzz the alcohol gave me,” Erik says and his younger self starts working on pancakes. 

“Oh my, that certainly doesn’t sound foreboding,” Charles says stealing a plate of pancakes from Erik. Erik just smiles fondly an kisses the top of Charles’ head before setting about making another batch. 

“Were you guys always this domestic?” Tony asks looking at the older version of the pair.

“Yes,” they say. But Charles can sense something and is about to ask what’s wrong when a...a...what Charles thinks is a black hole opens up and several more people fall through. 

“Looks like we have more visitors,” Charles says before they go to check on the new arrivals.


End file.
